Zootopia One-Shots
by jrfan98
Summary: From singing to grease fires to camping, follow Nick and Judy in my series of Zootopia One-Shots. I'm always in need of new ideas so if you guys have any one-shot ideas you're willing to give me post them in the review section or PM me. *Disclaimer- Any characters, places, or story-lines that are similar to other stores are entirely coincidental.* Hope you guys enjoy and God Bless!
1. Duet

**DUET**

Nick Wilde sat in his apartment with a large black case in front of him. He slowly un-clipped the golden clasps and opened the lid. He carefully removed the case's contents-a guitar, a 1959 Tobacco Burst Gibson Les Paul in immaculate condition. He admires it for a few moment before he plugs it into a tube amp and tunes it. He strums it a few times and, after he clears his throat, he begins to sing a song.

 _The old home town looks the same,_

 _As I step down from the train,_

 _And there to meet me is my mama and my papa._

 _Down the road I look, and there comes Mary,_

 _Hair of gold and lips like cherries._

 _It's good to touch the green, green grass of home._

 _The old house is still standing,_

 _Though the paint is cracked and dry,_

 _And there's the old oak tree that I used to play on._

 _Down the lane I walk with my sweet Mary,_

 _Hair of gold and lips like cherries._

 _It's good to touch the green, green grass of home._

 _Yes, they'll all come to see me,_

 _Arms reaching, smiling sweetly._

 _It's good to touch the green, green grass of home._

 _Then I awake and look around me,_

 _At the four gray walls that surround me,_

 _And I realize that I was only dreaming._

 _For there's a guard, and there's a sad old padre,_

 _Arm in arm, we'll walk at daybreak._

 _Again, I'll touch the green, green grass of home._

 _Yes, they'll all come to see me_

 _In the shade of the old oak tree,_

 _As they lay me 'neath the green, green grass of home._

Nick held out the last word for awhile and ended with a final strum. Suddenly, clapping emerged from behind him. He nearly fell out of his chair and he turned to find the source of the clapping. It was none other than Judy Hopps.

"Oh my God Nick, that was incredible!" she said.

"Carrots! How did you get in here?!" Nick asked.

"You're door was open, Dumb Fox."

"Sneaky Bunny."

"That guitar playing was beautiful," Judy said, "You never told me you play."

"I don't as much as I used to," Nick said.

"You totally should, you have an incredible voice."

"Ah, I just do it for fun."

"Where did you even get a guitar?"

"It was my grandfather's, he passed it down to my father and my father passed it down to me. I Googled it one time and its worth over three-hundred and seventy-five thousand dollars."

Judy's jaw dropped at hearing this.

"Oh my God Nick! Why don't you sell it?"

"Because to me, it's priceless. It's all I have left of my father," Nick said as he admired the guitar again, "Hey, let's do a duet!"

"Wah, no. No, no, no I can't sing."

"C'mon, its easy. Follow my lead."

Nick began to bang out a fast rhythm on the guitar.

 _ **Nick:** Oh, the sun's gonna shine in my life once more  
Love's gonna live here again  
 **Judy:** Things are gonna be the way they were before  
Love's gonna live here again  
 **Both:** Love's gonna live here  
Love's gonna live here,  
Love's gonna live here again  
No more loneliness, only happiness  
Love's gonna live here again_

 _ **Nick:** I hear bells a'ringin',  
I hear birds a'singin'  
Love's gonna live here again  
 **Judy:** I hear bees a'hummin',  
And I know the day's a'comin'  
Love's gonna live here again  
 **Both:** Love's gonna live here  
Love's gonna live here,  
Love's gonna live here again  
No more loneliness, only happiness  
Love's gonna live here again  
Love's gonna live here again_

Nick ended with a loud strum.

"That was great Carrots!" Nick said.

"Do you really think so?" Judy asked.

"It was better than Gazelle."

"Now I know you're just making it up."

"Well lets see what Facebook thinks."

"Nick don't post that! It's embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing? You have an incredible voice."

"Okay fine, you can post it to Facebook."

Nick posted the recording on Facebook; it was his most liked post.

* * *

 **Credit to Claude "Curly" Putman, Jr. for the song "Green, Green Grass of home" and credit to Buck Owens for "Love's Gonna Live Here" Hope you all enjoyed and God Bless!**


	2. Records

**This one-shot is a shout-out to all of you audiophiles out there! Enjoy and God Bless!**

* * *

 **Records**

No one would ever expect Nick Wilde to be much of a collector of anything, but everyone has their secrets, don't they? Every week when Nick receives his payment he stops by the bank, to cash his check, and then he goes to another store. This store isn't very well known but still receives great business. Why is it not well known you ask? Because of what it sells. The store receives enough business from several customers to stay open and make a decent profit. What is this store you ask? It's called "Record Inc.". This is not a place for people to go and buy public records (you can get those for free at the courthouse) this is a vinyl records shop. Still don't know what a record is? Remember those big plastic discs that had music on them and you played them with a needle? That's a record.

Nick Wilde loved those things! He would leave the bank and make a bee line to the store. Upon walking into the shop, he would inhale deeply through his nose and take in the musty scent of the antique recordings. He would walk over to a record bin and thumb his way through it, looking for a new album to buy. He always liked older country artists such as Johnny Cow, George Goat, and Loretta Lynx. Or maybe he would look for some classic rock from artists like Burrower, The Bengals, or Pig Floyd. After he made his selections he would converse with one of the employees for few minutes and then he would head home to play his selections on his turntable. Nick wasn't afraid to spend money on his listening equipment. His turntable is a Marantz TT-15S1, a two-thousand dollar turntable. He also had Marantz 2252B receiver, which was vintage. Now, you may think Nick only had a few records; if you thought that you're wrong. Nick had at least three-thousand on a shelf in his bedroom.

Nick kept this collection a secret from his friends, he was afraid they would make fun of him. He never understood why he thought this, but he didn't want to take any chances. This was one of his most well kept secrets, until now. One night, he had Judy Hopps over. It was check day and Nick had stopped by his favorite record store, so he had a few new selections. Nick had arrived home a little later than he had expected and noticed he had forgot his phone back at the station. Nick laid his purchases on his coffee table and went back to get it. While he was gone, Judy arrived. She entered his apartment, which was unlocked, and sat on his couch. That's when she noticed the bag on his table. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked inside. She pulled out the latest additions to his collection which was "Johnny Cow at Zootopia Prison" and Pig Floyd "The Wall".

"I wonder why he has these records, he doesn't even have a turntable," Judy said to herself.

Judy got up and walked down Nick's hallway to the bathroom. She passed by his bedroom, the door was open. She had never seen Nick's bedroom, so her curiosity got the best of her again. She peeked inside and saw his enormous collection of records, needless to say, she was speechless.

Nick walked up the stairs to his apartment and walked inside. He heard music coming from the other room.

"Uh-oh," he muttered and then ran to his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom, he found Judy dancing around like a maniac to one of his favorite albums, which was "Rain-forest Road" by The Bengals. Instead of stopping her, Nick pulled out his phone and recorded her dancing. After the song was over, he cleared his throat to get Judy's attention. Judy turned to face Nick and blushed when she realized he had seen her whole episode.

"That's going on Facebook!" Nick exclaimed.

"No, Nick!" Judy yelled.

"Well maybe we can make a deal. Hmm?"

"What's that?"

"You don't tell anyone about my record collection, and the video won't go on Facebook."

"Deal, Sly Fox"

"Dumb Bunny"

Judy never mentioned Nick's record collection and Nick never showed anyone the video, as far as Judy knows….

* * *

 **Johnny Cow=Johnny Cash, George Goat=George Jones, Loretta Lynx=Loretta Lynn, Burrower=Foreigner, The Bengals=The Beatles, Pig Floyd=Pink Floyd. If you don't know what a Marantz is, Google it. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**


	3. Ghosts

**Hello and welcome to the third story in my Zootopia one-shot collection. This story was an idea from** **Bluewolfbat. He is also writing Zootopia fanfics and one-shots. I would recommend you check him out. If anyone else has any ideas send me a PM or drop them in the review section. Hope you guys enjoy this and God Bless!**

* * *

 **Ghosts**

Once a week Judy and Nick get together at Nick's place to watch a movie. They alternate who gets to choose the movie each week and this time it happened to be Nick's turn to choose. Judy arrived at Nick's apartment carrying a box of popcorn and a couple liters of soda, Nick had already been to a Bluebox movie rental station earlier that day to rent the movie.

"You're going to love the movie I got Carrots," Nick said as he and Judy stood next to the microwave, anticipating the beep that signals when their popcorn will be ready.

"Please tell me you didn't rent one of those corny comedy movies again. That one you rented last time was awful," Judy said.

Nick put a hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt by Judy's words, "Oh come on, everyone loves Dodge Boar!"

"Well not me," Judy said.

"You're dull," Nick said to Judy.

"I'm not dull, I just don't like comedies," Judy retorted.

"Well, I didn't get a comedy move this time," Nick said.

"What kind did you get?" Judy said with a little fear as to what the answer will be.

"It's a classic-" Nick was saying before he was interrupted by the beep of the microwave.

Nick removed the popcorn and poured it in a bowl while Judy poured soda into glasses for her and Nick. They walked into the living room where Judy sat on the couch and Nick walked to the TV to insert the disc.

"You never told me what movie were watching?" Judy said from the couch.

"It's called 'Poltergoat'," Nick said with a smile.

"Nick, you can't be serious. You rented that corny ghost movie from the 80s?!" Judy asked.

"Oh come on Carrots, live a little. Besides, I never got to see it when I was a kit because my mom had a deep seeded hate for horror films of any form," Nick said.

"The more you talk about that woman, the more I like her," Judy said with a smirk.

Nick shook his head and walked back to the couch. He grabbed the DVD player remote and pushed play. The movie's title appeared on the screen and the movie commenced to playing. Judy was bored through the entire movie. She mostly just played on her phone and ate popcorn. Nick, on the other hand, was horrified all through the movie. In between ghost scenes he would sit with his claws dug deep into the couch, mentally preparing himself for the next ghost scene. During the ghost scenes he would hide his eyes with a pillow.

After the movie had ended, Judy stood up and stretched her arms and legs.

"Well, that was an hour and a half of my life I'm never getting back," Judy laughed, "Well, I'd better be going. See you tomorrow Nick!"

Judy walked to the door and opened it slightly before Nick ran over and closed it.

"You know, why don't you just sleep over for the night," Nick stuttered nervously, "It's late and I don't want you walking home by yourself."

"Are you concerned about my safety or are you just scared to sleep in your apartment by yourself because your afraid of the 'Poltergoat'?" Judy asked.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about my best friend," Nick said.

"Okay Nick, I'll spend the night. I wouldn't want any ghosts to get you," Judy said sarcastically.

Judy had stayed at Nick's apartment several times before, so everything she would need was already in her bedroom.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Nick!" Judy said as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Goodnight!" Nick said as he made his way to his bedroom.

A couple days ago, Judy's doctor told her she needs to wear a retainer when she sleeps. When she puts it in she can't talk plainly. A few hours passed and Judy lay in sound asleep in her bed. Suddenly, she felt the urge to have a glass of water. As she was trying to get out of bed, she got tangled in her bed sheets and fell off of the bed with a loud "Thud". She began to make her way to the kitchen.

Nick slept in his bed with his mouth wide open. A thick stream of drool oozed from his mouth, ran down his neck, and collected in a dark stain on his pillow. Suddenly, he was awakened by a loud thud. He shot up and listened for any other noises; he heard footsteps. He got out of bed and put on his robe to cover his blue and white striped underwear. He opened the door and went to the source of the footsteps. He found a white figure, which was Judy, in his kitchen, when he saw it he gasped, thus acquiring the figure's attention.

"P- P- Poltergoat!" Nick stammered, "Judy wake up! Poltergoat is in the kitchen!"

"Mmmhhhh, mmmmhhh!" Judy yelled at Nick but couldn't get the words out due to her retainer.

Nick ran down the hallway to Judy's room and noticed she was gone.

"The Poltergoat got Judy!" Nick said.

He ran back into his bedroom and hid in the closet, silently praying that the Poltergoat wouldn't find him. He peeked through the door and saw it coming in his room. Suddenly, it tripped and fell. That's when Nick noticed a paw sticking out from under the white part.

"Judy, is that you?" Nick asked as he cautiously exited the closet and made his way to where the figure lay.

Nick noticed that the white part was a bed sheet and began to untangle it. He found Judy inside.

"Carrots! What are you doing in a bed sheet? Were you trying to scare me?" Nick asked.

Judy stood up and pulled out her retainer. Noticing that Judy had a retainer made Nick snicker.

"No, I wasn't trying to scare you," Judy said, "I was trying to get a glass of water and I accidentally got tangled up in my bed sheets. Then you saw me and I tried to get you to help me, but I couldn't because I had my retainer in and I couldn't pull it out because the sheet was blocking my mouth."

"Oh," Nick said.

"This proves one thing though," Judy said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"You ARE afraid of the Poltergoat!" Judy laughed.

"You have no proof!" Nick retorted.

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong my dear Nick," Judy said and pointed in between Nick's legs.

Apparently, Nick's bladder had contracted from the fear because there was a large, dark stain about halfway up his robe.

"Uh-oh," Nick said as he turned a deep shade of red.

"Boy, have I got something to tell the guys at the station now!" Judy laughed "I can see it now 'Nick wet himself because he was afraid of a bed sheet!'"

Suddenly, Nick remembered Judy's retainer.

"Ah, not so fast there Carrots," he said, "Wait until everyone finds out you wear a retainer!"

"You wouldn't," Judy shot at Nick with an angry look in her eye.

"Oh, but I would my dear Carrots. Unless you would like to make a deal," Nick said with a smirk.

"A deal?"

"Yep, you don't tell anyone about my 'accident' and I won't tell anyone about your retainer."

"Do I have a choice?" Judy sighed.

"Not really, unless you want the world to know about you retainer."

"Okay fine, you Sly Fox. Well, we have work tomorrow so I'm going back to bed," Judy said with a yawn.

"Good night, Dumb Bunny," Nick said as he entered his bedroom.

Nick changed his underwear and climbed back into bed. Judy replaced her bed sheets and slept soundly the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Bluebox=Redbox, Dodge Boar=Dodge Ball, Poltergoat=Poltergeist**


	4. Grease Fire

**Dang jrfan98, back at it again with the Zootopia One-Shots. This is a fun little one-shot that popped into my head today. I would've updated these sooner but I've had a serious case of writers block the last few days and this is the first one-shot I could think of. From now and on when I do one-shots I am going to update Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I am going to do 2 of my original ideas and 1 idea that a reader gave me so leave me your ideas in the review section! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and God Bless!**

* * *

 **Grease Fire**

Nick Wilde was a cook, sort of. Nick tried to be a cook, but nine times out of ten he failed at it. In fact, the only thing he could make were those microwave dinners and even then he wold set timer for too long and the plastic would melt. One day Nick got the bright idea to try to make french fries in his apartment. He read online that you could turn a pot into a deep fryer by filling it with cooking oil and placing it on the stove, so he figured he would try it. He drove to the store and bought a sack of potatoes, a gallon of peanut oil, and a pot. He got home and turned the stove on to the highest setting, poured the gallon of oil into the pot, and began to cut the potatoes into strips for french fries. By the time he had finished slicing the potatoes the oil was boiling. He put them in a metal basket and dropped them into the boiling oil. When he did this, a little of the oil spilled out of the sides of the pot and onto the blind, which resulted in a fire.

Now, most people believe that to put out a fire you need to throw water on it and they would be correct it most cases. Grease fires are not most cases. If you throw water on a grease fire it actually makes the fire worse and you usually get a big fireball. This happens because water and oil don't mix. When you throw the water on the oil the oil displaces and takes the fire with it. To properly extinguish a grease fire you need to cover it with a pan lid or use a fire extinguisher. Unfortunately, Nick wasn't aware of this information, so the first thing he did he did when the fire broke out was fill a gallon pitcher with water and tossed it at his oven. A huge fireball erupted from the pot and hit his ceiling and there was also a fire on the floor, Nick didn't see that fire on the floor had reached his pants. Nick darted out of the apartment and pulled out his cellphone to call 911, still unaware of the fire on his pants.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"I have a grease fire in my kitchen!" Nick exclaimed into the phone.

"Okay, I have the fire department on the way. You didn't throw water on it did you?"

"Ummm...no?"

"Good, water only makes a grease fire worse."

"You don't say?"

Suddenly, Nick felt heat on the back of his legs. He looked down to find his pants were on fire. Nick yelped and ripped his pants off and stomped the fire out in the hallway of his apartment complex and nothing was left of his trousers but ashes. The fire department showed up moments later and put out the fire before it got too bad so there was no need to evacuate the building. Nick stood in the hallway wearing his purple boxers and watched fire fighters spay his kitchen with foam. They left and Nick stared into his apartment at the black room that was formerly his kitchen. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Judy walked in.

"Hey Nick! What's u- oh my God!" she said.

"Hey Carrots," Nick squeaked nervously.

"Nick what happened? Why is the fire department outside? Why is your kitchen black?"

"Whoa, slow down there fluff. There was a small fire in my kitchen and the fire department took care of it. Everything's fine."

"Uh, where's your pants?"

Nick blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing any.

"I...um...er," Nick said nervously, "I lost them in the fire…."

"How did it start? Don't tell me you tried to cook again," Judy said.

"Yeah, I did," Nick laughed.

"Okay, first go get yourself some slacks. I'm tired of staring at your underwear-"

"Who said you HAD to stare at them?" Nick said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean! Go get some pants and you can stay with me until you get your kitchen fixed."

"Thanks Carrots, I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more than one mister," Judy laughed.

* * *

 **Should I make this into a one-shot series? Let me know in the review section. *Disclaimer- Nothing was injured in the making of this one-shot, except Nick's pride.***


	5. Camping Trip

**Here is another idea from Bluewolfbat, check him out if you haven't already.**

* * *

 **CAMPING TRIP**

It was a fine Friday evening in Zootopia and Nick Wilde sat at his desk with his partner Judy Hopps. Both of them were watching the clock and anticipating the moment it struck five o'clock, the time they get off of work. The clock dinged and they both shot for the front door.

"So, Carrots," Nick began as they walked down the steps of precinct one, "What do you have planned this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of," Judy said, "Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I was reading an article online about something called 'camping' where you go into the forest and sleep in a thing called a 'tent' and it sounds like fun."

"I LOVE camping!" Judy exclaimed.

"Great, do you want to go with me and stay for a couple of nights?"

"I would love that."

"Alright! Meet me tomorrow on the outskirts of Sherwood forest and we'll have some fun."

Nick had grown up in the city all of his life and had never heard of camping before. He looked up a list of camping supplies he needed to buy online and went to Targoat's outdoor section to buy all of the materials he would need. He purchased a tent, a pocket knife, a fire starter, an air mattress, a pocket radio, and a canteen for water. Judy grew up in the country and she knew a lot about camping. Her idea of camping was a bed sheet hung on a tree branch and nothing but the ground to sleep on.

About ten AM the next day, Judy met Nick on the outskirts of the forest. Nick had a large backpack full of stuff and Judy had nothing but a bed sheet.

"Morning Carrots," Nick said, "Where's your stuff?"

"Right here," Judy said as she held up the bed sheet.

"That's it?"

"Yup its all I need. That's all we used back in the Burrows."

"Oh, so you've been camping before, eh Carrots?"

"You bet! Professional camper Judy Hopps at your service!"

"Okay, you can stick to your bed sheet. I'm going with my tent."

The two made their way into the forest and looked for a place to set up their stuff.

"How about we set up next to the lake?" Judy said.

"Sounds fine to me," Nick said.

The duo walked for two more hours until they finally reached the lake.

"Whew!" Nick exclaimed as he fell back onto his backpack, "That was rough."

"C'mon you lazy bum! That was nothing," Judy joked.

"Well, I'm starving," Nick reached into his backpack and pulled out a box, "Do you want a granola bar?"

"Sure," Judy said while taking one from the box.

The two ate their granola bars and began to set up their equipment. Judy draped her sheet over a couple of tree branches and her set up was complete. Nick, on the other hand, was having a time trying to set up his tent. He couldn't figure out how all of the rods went together. He tried to bend them into shape, but the only thing that done was made one of the rods snap back and hit him between the legs, which made him let out a high pitched squeal. After a few hours of bending, snapping, and squealing Nick had finally assembled his tent. By this time, it was beginning to become dark outside. Nick pulled out his fire starter and made a small campfire. Judy pulled out some graham crackers, marshmallows, and some chocolate.

"How about some S'mores?" Judy asked.

Nick mouth began to water and he shook his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes," Judy laughed.

The two foundered themselves on S'mores and listened to Nick's pocket radio until it was time for them to go to sleep.

"Well Carrots, I think its about time I hit the hay," Nick said as he stretched.

"Yeah me too," Judy stood up.

When Judy stood up, she accidentally bumped a log on the campfire. The flaming log rolled down the hill and right into Nick's tent, which burst into flames shortly thereafter. Nick stared the large fire in front of them.

"Uh, you can stay with me tonight Nick," Judy said, also staring at the fire.

The two climbed into Judy's makeshift tent and fell asleep. Around one AM, Nick awoke to a horrible stomach pain.

"Uh-oh!" Nick exclaimed.

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I just remembered why foxes don't eat chocolate!" Nick said as he bolted out of the tent and disappeared behind a large tree.

Judy wasn't sure why Nick had ran behind the tree, but she could hear him sigh in relief.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick yelled.

"Yeah Nick?" Judy responded.

"You didn't happen to bring toilet paper, did you?"

Judy's eyes widened with shock as she realized what Nick had asked, it was then she had figured out what Nick was doing behind the tree.

"Uh, no," Judy yelled to Nick, "Hold on I'll see if I can find something for you."

Judy stood up and tripped. She ripped her tent down, got tangled up in the sheet, and rolled down the hill into the lake. She made a loud splash when she hit the water.

"Carrots, you okay?" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, I just fell in the lake," Judy yelled back.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute to help you."

After a few seconds, Nick appeared on the shore of the lake.

"Nick, I thought you didn't have toilet paper," Judy said with a confused look.

"All I can say is thank God for leaves," Nick laughed as he helped Judy out of the water.

"Nick, what kind of leaves did you use?" Judy asked with a concerned look.

Nick looked around and pointed to a plant that Judy recognized instantly.

"Nick, that was poison ivy!" Judy exclaimed.

Nick pondered Judy's words for a few moments and said, "Well, this is the last time I go camping…."


	6. The Bet

**Here is a one-shot idea from BeecroftA. I was supposed to do an original idea today, but I liked this on so much that I had to do it; and I also have at least 10 ideas from readers I need to do. Hope you guys enjoy and a big thanks to BeecroftA for the idea. God Bless! P.S.-be sure to check out the poll I have on my profile.**

* * *

 **The Bet**

Nick Wilde was a sarcastic, wise cracking, and cocky fox. Nick embraced this personality and loved to annoy people with it. "Who was the person he enjoyed pestering the most?" you may ask. It was none other than Judy Hopps, his partner in crime, or better yet, his partner in justice. Nick and Judy were cops with the ZPD and they loved their jobs. They would spend eight hours a day together; for Judy this meant eight hours of sarcastic remarks. It was funny, for the first ten minutes. Nick had a sarcastic remark or a joke about everything she or anyone else said. For example: If you lost your bed sheet, Nick would say, "Well, I guess he lost his 'sheet'!" This was only the beginning of the things he would say. If you lost your keys, Nick had something smart to say about it. You didn't get a good night's sleep, Nick had a joke about it. Your relative was put in the ICU, Nick had wise crack about it. Admittedly, it was kinda funny, but it did get old. Eventually, it got old for Judy when he called her a different nickname every time he talked to her. So one day, she decided to retaliate.

It was a fine Monday morning in Zootopia and Judy Hopps bounced happily into the police station, eager as ever to begin the week.

"Well, it looks like my carrot has turned into a jumping bean," Nick said as she walked into the station.

"Nope! I'm just excited to begin the work week!" Judy said with a smile.

"I'm excited to," Nick said.

"Really?" Judy asked.

"You bet Fluff, I'm excited about Friday."

"Nick, you really can't take anything serious can you?"

Suddenly, the intercom in the office cracked to life, "All officers report to the briefing room."

"Well, let's go listen to Chief Buy-One-Get-One ramble on about our mistakes," Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick, at least pretend to have some respect for the Chief," Judy said.

They entered the briefing room and Chief Bogo stood in front of the officers to give them their assignments for the day.

"Hopps and Wilde, parking duty," the Chief said.

"Ha, he said 'duty'," Nick whispered in Judy's ear.

"Shut it Wilde!" the Chief quipped.

"Yes ma- er sir," Nick said with a smirk.

"Hopps, Wilde, just go..." the Chief said with a facepalm.

The two made their to the meter maid cart and climbed inside.

"Nick, if you would stop harassing the Chief we might get something other than parking duty!" Judy exclaimed.

"You're probably right Carrots, but it would make my days a lot less fun," Nick said.

"I'd swear Nick! You can't go two minutes without making a smart alack remark!"

"I can too!"

"I bet you can't make it a week without making some wise guy comment."

"I smell a bet coming on."

"Yeah, lets make it a bet. No wise cracks for a week, that includes no nicknames."

"Okay, what are the stakes?"

"If I win you have to wear a vixen's underwear for a week. If you win I'll wear you cologne for a week."

"A vixen's underwear! That's the best you can come up with?"

"You have to change in the locker room, people are going to see them."

"Alright, its a bet!"

The duo shook hands and began their work day.

 _ **Time Skip To Next Day**_

Nick had done fairly well through the first day, he had the most problems with the nickname, but he wold catch himself before he slipped up. Clawhauser noticed that Nick wasn't making any jokes and decided that something was wrong so he asked Judy.

"Hey Judy," Clawhauser said as she walked into the station, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Judy said.

"Is Nick okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed he hasn't made any jokes lately and I was concerned about him."

"Oh, that's because we have a bet and he isn't allowed to make jokes as part of it or he has to wear a vixen's underwear."

Now in case you didn't know, everything new that Clawhauser learns about anyone is spread across the entire city in a matter of seconds. Therefore, the entire department, even the Chief, knew about Nick and Judy's bet before the morning meeting had begun. The chief walked in and took the podium.

"Hopps, Wilde parking duty," Bogo said.

"Yes sir," Nick said as he walked out to the cart.

"Hmm, no wise cracks from officer Wilde today? I believe the world is still turning."

The other officer laughed at this.

 _ **Time Skip Until One Day Before the Bet Ends**_

Nick was miserable. He had made no smart remarks nor had he called anyone any nickname for the past week. The other officers constantly pestered him and attempted to make him slip up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He and Judy were on patrol when Judy suddenly spoke.

"So Nick, how are you feeling?" Judy said.

"Like I could die," Nick said.

"Only one more day," Judy said.

"You bet Carrots, one more day and you get to smell like a fox," Nick realized what he said and put his hands over his mouth.

Judy donned a mischievous smirk and said, "I'll pick out the underwear."

The next day, Nick walked into the locker room to get dressed. Lo and behold, so did every other male officer in the precinct. Judy had told Clawhauser about Nick losing the bet the night before so all the officers wanted to see Nick's new underwear. Nick changed into his shirt and then he slowly undone the button on his pants. He pulled them off to reveal pink and black zebra striped vixen's underwear. The entire room broke out into laughter and Nick look a LOT redder than normal. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the sound of a shutter go off and he turned to see Clawhauser holding his phone.


	7. Muzzled

**Where the heck have I been?! How dare I leave you guys hanging! Well, this should never happen again. I do apologize but school was hectic and to top it all off the dinosaur of a computer I was using exploded. Not literally, but it did blue screen. Thankfully, all of my stories were on a flash drive!^^ I hope you all enjoy this one and want to thank owen9fox for the idea.**

* * *

 **Muzzled**

Nick and Judy were out patrolling Savannah Central as they usually do. The chief had given them parking duty due to a prank Nick decided to pull on the chief, Judy was not happy about it. It was an extremely hot day and Nick was complaining about being hot, this irritated Judy even more.

"Nick, stop complaining!" she screamed at him. "We wouldn't even be here if you hadn't replaced the chiefs ink pen with one of those fake pens that shock you."

"You have to admit that it was kind of funny hearing the chief scream like that," Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick, you're going to have to learn some responsibility. You can't keep acting like a child."

"Calm down Carrots, it was just some harmless fun."

"Well, your harmless fun just raised the dry cleaning bill."

"What do you mean?"

Judy giggled, "Look under your arms."

The heat had caused Nick to sweat because there were two dark stains under his arms.

"Now how did my prank cause this?" Nick asked.

"Your prank got us parking duty out here in the heat," Judy said.

"You win, how's about I buy us some ice cream?"

"That sounds like heaven."

The duo walked up to an ice cream stand and placed their orders. Judy got chocolate and Nick got vanilla. The two sat down at a picnic table to enjoy their treats when Judy's ears suddenly twitched, indicating that she had heard something.

"What pounded ya drums Carrots?" Nick said.

"Shut up Nick, I'm listening," Judy said.

Leaving her ice cream on the table, Judy stood up and began to walk toward an alley. Nick jumped up and followed her.

"I thought I heard crying," Judy said.

"Someone was probably just playing the intro to Pig Floyd's 'The Thin Ice'," Nick said.

"No, it didn't sound like the crying on that song. That was an infant and this sounded more like a child."

Judy walked into the alley and searched it. At first glance, she didn't see anything. She gave a harder search and noticed something behind a cardboard box. She walked over to the box and that something turned out to be a someone-a small fox. It was bruised, bleeding, and clearly scared, but what broke Judy's heart the most was the muzzle around its face.

"Please don't hurt me!" it spoke the best it could through the muzzle.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Judy spoke with a soothing tone.

Nick came in to investigate and saw the little fox; he nearly broke down in tears when he saw the muzzle.

"Nick, I need you to call this in," Judy said.

Nick nodded and grabbed his police radio.

"Officer Wilde to dispatch," Nick said into the mic, "We have an 11-47 and it's a child."

"10-4 Officer Wilde, do you need a bus?" Dispatch said.

"Negative, we'll be bringing the subject in."

"10-4 Wilde"

Judy walked out with the little fox in tow. Judy had removed the muzzle, but he still hadn't said anything.

"I think he is in shock," Judy said.

"He may be," Nick said in a quivering voice as he tried to hold back the tears.

Nick kneeled down and looked the small fox in the eye. Suddenly, Nick scooped the fox up into an embrace and they both cried with each other. Seeing this, Judy also began to cry. Nick wiped a tear away and began talking to the little fox.

"Hey buddy, I'm Officer Wilde. What's your name?" Nick asked.

"Owen," he said.

"Well Owen, Officer Hopps and I are going to take you back to the station so you can answer some questions. Do you think you're up to that?"

Owen nodded.

"Alright, let's go!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **You've got to be kidding me! A cliff hanger? Yup, a cliff hanger. I figured I would make this a mini series in my one-shots. God Bless!**


	8. Hey Guys

Hey guys, I regret to inform you that all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. I am suffering from writer's block, art block, and any other block you can think of. It has been a rough few days and I am kinda depressed. As for the stories, I can't really tell when I'll be updating them because I don't know. I am really sorry guys and if you have any further questions you can contact me via PM. God Bless!


End file.
